Drabbles
by hailstorm888
Summary: Some old and new Pokemon drabbles by me, most with commentary by yours truly! Pretty much all of them are of shippings. Rated K for some swearing. IkariShipping, FerrisWheelShipping, SequelShipping, VatonageShipping, SoulSilverShipping, FranticShipping/HoennShipping (They're pretty much the same to me).
1. Chapter 1

**For The First Time By The Script**

_SequelShipping_

Hugh watched as she ran away. _I'm sorry Mei. I'm sorry._ He wanted to say it out loud, but he just stood there frozen.

That night, he stood at her apartment door, with a bouquet of yellow roses, her favorites. Just like that first day they had met, bringing flowers to their new neighbors. The door swung open, and he saw her there, in all her beauty. She immediately tried to slam it in his face. He stopped it.

"Mei, please. For the first time... this is the first time I've ever been in love. These times are hard, they're making us crazy, sometimes it hurts, but, we'll always have each other, right?" They were smiling, but still close to tears.

"Yeah, I guess so."

**Wow me. This sucked. You totally forced like only the whole third paragraph. Used too many lines from the song. You only need like one. **

**Let It Burn by Red**

_FerrisWheelShipping_

"How long can you stand the pain?! How long will you hide your face?! How long will you be afraid?! How long are you going to play this game!? How long will you let it burn N, HOW LONG!?" Touko screamed in his face. _She wasn't supposed to find me. She was supposed to be happy, never see me again._ N walked off a few feet, staring off into the sky.

"Let it burn."

"What?!"

"I said let it burn." He replied, turning around to face his lost love, never meant to be. "They all hate me now, so why should I even consider for a _second _to come back." Touko clenched her fists, turning white.

"But, you _started_ it N! Please, I just-"

"Like I said Touko, let it burn." N's lips ghostly brushed over Touko's, jumping onto Reshiram's back.

_I won't see you again N, will I?_

**OMG. The first paragraph is too forced. Touko's rampage is too long. Other than that, pretty good. **

**Complicated by Avril Lavigne**

_HoennShipping_

Ruby and Sapphire sat together in the empty lobby of a Pokemon Center, tossing a bouncy ball back and forth.

"Hey Rube."

"Yeah Saph?"

"Why is life so complicated? I mean, you and I, we're simple people. Why can't the rest of the world be like that?"

"I hear ya. Like, when you try to be cool you look like a total derp." Sapphire promptly threw a pillow at Ruby's face.

"Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it Rube."

"Sure, whatever."

**This one is actually really good and simple. I like it. **

**Trying Not To Love You by Nickelback**

_IkariShipping_

Paul was on some random hill on some random route doing something he hated. Talking to his Pokemon. Plus, he'd picked it up from _her. _

"I mean, if there's a pill out there to make me forget, Arceus _knows_ I haven't found it yet." Torterra nodded it's head, knowing that Paul really didn't want to forget. He loved every minute spent with her.

"Pill for what?"

"HOLY FREAKING SHIT WOMAN!" Paul must've jumped three feet in the air, and not just because Dawn had popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, did I scare you?"

"NO SHIT! GOD, I HATE TRYING NOT TO LOVE YOU!" Ursaring's mouth promptly dropped open, and Torterra struggled to keep from laughing. Piplup probably nearly died.

**Okay the Trying Not To Love You part seems a little forced, and the swearing probably wasn't needed, but overall, pretty good. **

**Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding**

_SoulSilverShipping_

Silver looked over to where his childish girlfriend was drawing with every single marker on her piece of paper.

"Uh, Lyra?"

"Yeah Silvy?" Her tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration.

"Why are you just drawing one big figure 8?" Suddenly the redhead was battered and beaten with any markers Lyra could get her hands on.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LOOK YET!"

"OKAY, OKAY! Jeez," After a few more minutes Lyra proudly held up her finished picture for all to see. It was a rainbow figure 8 with Lyra's poorly drawn head in one part of the 8, and Silver's in the other.

"We're like this Silvy, I chased your your love around a figure 8, you wanted to get away but fate prevented it so you just went in circles like this." She began crazily moving her finger around in what Silver guessed to be a circle... maybe.

**Last paragraph sounds forced, but pretty good. **

**Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko**

_VatonageShipping_

"_Staaaaaaaaaay!" _A sick Kate cried.

"_Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" _A whining Keith whined.

"I'm sick you idiot..." She mumbled.

"I don't know anything about sick people. Besides, I have to go to class..."

"Liar, you'd do anything to get out of class. You'd probably just go back to your room and play videogames or something..." Kate looked away, upset that her best friend was putting her off for something like that. Keith sat down on the stool next to her bed.

"You don't mean that Katelyn, you're just a cold sweat hot headed sick girl, that's all."

"_Goooooooooo!"_

"What? Why? You wanted me to stay a minute ago!"

"_You called me Katelyn!"_

**Okay the cold sweat hot headed part is completely forced and sounds awful why that line specifically younger me WHYYYYY. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons**

_VatonageShipping_

If only I had realized that smudge of a darker shade of red on Keith's uniform was more than just a scratch. If only I had realized that he _always_ makes things seem so much better than they are. If only I had... I just... I...

I defeated Darkrai. I saved the region. But.. I couldn't save him.

"Keith, Keith!? Can you hear me!?" He coughed up blood, the gash on his left side gushing the thick, red substance.

"Hey Kate, what a day huh?" He said in between breaths. "You did great." He coughed up more blood.

"Hold on Keith, hold on, it- it's gonna' be-" Tears rolled down my face, I just couldn't say it. Buizel scampered over.

"Hey boy." He smiled despite the pain he must've been in.

"Somebody help us, HE'S BLEEDING OUT!" I cried.

"If it's the last thing that I do Kate," I looked at Keith. "I'd bleed out for you anyday." Somehow, my best friend, rival, savior, and secret love since the first day of Ranger School managed to prop himself up, placing his icy hand on my cheek. Keith's lips gently pressed up against my own, before collapsing as I screamed out his name.

**This one is actually really good, despite the fact that I totally cheated and wrote after the song was over. **

**Monster by Skillet**

_IkariShipping_

Paul sat on the bed in his room of the Pokemon Center. _I can't believe I let it out._ He was struggling to keep from letting his boiling emotions out in the form of tears. _I, I hurt her. _

"Paul? Paul!" Dawn burst through the door that he should have locked.

"Get away from me!" He yelled.

"Please! You're not a monster Paul, we all lose control sometimes!" Both teenagers were crying.

"There's no escape for me Dawn! I _hurt _you!" Paul started shaking, remembering how he had lost it and put his hands on her. How he would _never _forgive himself. And finally, how he had always known that he should have _never, ever _got near anyone like her ever again.

**Wow. Even I'm in shock at just how epically awesome this actually was. **

**Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon**

_SequelShipping_

The two young trainers were both visiting their hometown of Accumula. They met up again by chance.

"So Hugh, do you wanna do something?"

"I guess. Hey, we could go to that candy shop like we used to when we were kids, steal some of the chocolate-" They laughed, remembering the sweet memories. "Then we could go to our secret hideout by the lookout."

"You think it's actually still there?"

"Yeah! It'll be, uh... um-"

"Just like we used to do!" Mei finished for the big blue haired man. "Should we bring Kyohei?"

"Did he _ever_ do all those things like I used to?" Hugh replied sarcastically, both trainers laughing. Then a slightly awkward silence, Mei and Hugh staring at each other, deep inside loving the other, but neither knowing it. Though the redness on their cheeks gave it away...

**So went over the time limit here, and Hugh's last talking bit is forced, but overall good. **

**What I've Done by Linkin Park**

_SoulSilverShipping_

"Silvy! Come look at what I've done!" Silver groaned lying on his couch.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nope! You have to come look!" Lyra placed her face right over Silver's, whose own face turned bright red. Sighing, the red head stood up and went outside, stunned by what he saw drawn all over the road and sidewalks, actually any chalk drawable surface. Huge chalk drawings, hundreds of them! All of Silver's, Lyra's, and other people's Pokemon along with the people themselves were taking part. And right at Silver's doorstep- a giant childish drawing of his head. Which looked really fat in chalk.

"Lyra!"

"Do you like it Silvy?" Though he actually thought it was the cutest thing ever, he could never let anyone think he was going soft.

"It's the freaking dry season of Kanto! Do you know how long it's going to take the rain to come and wash away all of this!?"

**Went over time limit, kind of stupid, but adorable fluff! **

**All Star by Smash Mouth**

_HoennShipping_

It was the annual fun festival in Littleroot Town. Sapphire and Ruby had always been _too_ competitive during it, especially with each other. So when they were paired up for the three legged race, everyone kept their distance.

"Ruby keep in pace with me!"

"You should be running faster!" Suddenly they both fell flat on their faces. Getting up with difficulty, they saw each other's mud covered faces and grinned. Someone walked by with a boombox, playing the best song for something like this, so naturally, both Ruby and Sapphire sang along.

"_Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, get paid!"_

**First part was good, second part was forced. Eh. I could've done better. **

**Start A Fire by Ryan Star**

_FerrisWheelShipping_

The two of them were training their legendary Pokemon, happy to live alone together deep in the undiscovered forests of any region they were currently in.

"Are you ready to start a fire Touko?" N smirked.

"Are you N? Fusion bolt!"

"Fusion Flare!" The two attacks met, causing a huge vortex of fire and lightning. It seemed more beautiful every time the two trainers did it. Their thoughts exactly the same as the vortex grew.

_Why can't this just last forever?_

**Wow this was random and I probably should've done some explaining about what I was thinking when I wrote this but it's not supposed to have that. Other than that it turned out pretty well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets by One Republic**

_FerrisWheelShipping_

Secrets. So many of them in their relationship. So many it was slowly tearing them apart from the inside. Like Romeo and Juliet, they were forbidden to one another, every secret slipped from one side used to the other's advantage.

_Someday, we're going to give all of our secrets away, no catch, no consequences. _Was their only thought as they once again broke apart their embrace, leaving in secret so no one would ever know.

**Awesome. No negative comments. **

**Numb by Linkin Park**

_IkariShipping_

Hikari had just been headed to Snowpoint City for it's Pokemon Contest. Shinji to train. Fate had trapped them in a small cave together during one of the worst snow storms Sinnoh had ever seen.

"I-I can't f-f-feel my hands anymore." Hikari shivered.

"I know, I going nn-numb too." The small fire they had started was about to go out, and wasn't providing much warmth. The two teens snuggled up close together, not even caring about how close they were. "H-hikari..."

"What?" Both were flustered, and not just because of the cold.

"You're holding too tightly..."

**Forced at the very end and I kind of sort ripped this off from someone else... Oops. I like that person's version much better anyways. Plus I was like, ten when I wrote this. I didn't even know what copyrights were. If you wanna read the, um, story I ripped this off from, it's IkariShipping and called Fate's Irony. **

**Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson**

_VatonageShipping_

Keith and Kate were deep inside Vien Forest, further than anyone had been before. And just there luck, they had run into a colonay of territorial Victreebel who promptly attacked them. Now, Kate was unconcious and about to be eaten alive, Keith was trapped up against a tree by one of the Pokemon's strong vines.

"Kate!" He called, trying to wake her up. "KATE!" _I have to breakaway. _He then saw Buizel out of the corner of his eye, hiding in the bushes. "Buizel, use Double Team!" His partner Pokemon immediately understood, using the move and luring all the Victreebel away. Keith finally got loose from the vines, picking up Kate bridal style and calling her fully evolved partner, Staraptor, just as Buizel came back, followed by angry grass and poison types.

"Let's fly away now."

**First off, I am ashamed of the typos in this. Second, it's pretty good, would make a good one shot. Last line is forced though. **

**Kick Ass by Mika**

_SequelShipping_

"Just remember Mei, we're stronger than they'll ever be." The brunette rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Well duh, we've kicked their asses plenty of times!" The girl exclaimed, getting a Pokeball ready.

"Right," Hugh smirked, getting his own ready. And, with arms linked, girlfriend and boyfriend once again defeated the new, but not so much improved Team Plasma, getting closer to freeing their region of ice every time.

**I kinda tweaked the use of the title in this one, but it shouldn't matter too much. I guess. Short, but okay. **

**Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5**

_SoulSilverShipping_

Silver watched guiltily as Lyra wrapped herself up in her blankets. It didn't matter what he did, her sobs were imprinted in his mind. He couldn't stop hearing them. He used to think that he hated her, but now all he wanted to do was wipe her eyes, make those tears disappear.

"Lyra," He softly called her name. The young girl hugged herself tighter. When Silver took a step towards her, she scooted away. He could almost hear his heart shattering. "I'm sorry Lyra, I really am. I promise, if you let me just see your face-" His voice was breaking. Lyra, to his astonishment, peeked her head out. He didn't know what came over him, but all he could do was hug the girl.

**I actually really like this one, even though something tells me that I missed something... Oh well, it's a drabble, it's not supposed to be perfect. **

**Wild Heart by Daughtry**

_FranticShipping_

Ruby watched from a distance, his long time frenemy, and possibly, just maybe, his crush. He wasn't really sure.

Sapphire was jumping around barefoot with some of her Pokemon in a mud puddle. Ruby chuckled as she slipped and fell, splashing dirty water up. She laughed as well, and Ruby realized that this was one of the many things he loved about her. Sapphire had a wild heart, and Ruby hoped that she always stayed this way. So wild, so free, and so happy.

And he would follow her everywhere and anywhere she went, just for the chance that some of that happiness and freedom might someday be his.

**Niceeeeee. Tell me what you guys think, I don't get enough reviews anymore!**


End file.
